A Night at the Opera
by Violingeeknm
Summary: Harry and Ginny both play the violin for the Opera Cosi fan Tutte by Mozart. Harry flirts with her one night during intermission and sends Ginny into a flurry of confusion. What would you do in this case? New chapter! The Cup! Please R and R!
1. He flirted with me!

A/N: this is based off of a real life experience that I had, what would you do in this situation?

Disclaimer: Cosi fan Tutti belongs to Mozart and DaPonte, and Harry and Ginny belong to J.K Rowling

**WARNING: Harry and Ginny are very out of character in this!** I needed two characters who had a crush on eachother in order to properly convey what really happened, so I borrowed their names, but the character really acts more like me than like Ginny. Plus, Ginny and Harry don't really play the violin, and Hogwarts doesn't really do Opera! (although that would be cool)

Anyway, here it is:

A Night at the Opera

He flirted with me.

I don't believe it! He flirted with me.

I've liked him for months and he flirted with me!

It was in the middle of the opera, just during intermission. The opera was Cosi fan Tutti, and it was the third night that he and I had performed for it as pit violinists. Emotions ran high as the romantic nature of the plot of the opera infected everyone like a vicious bug. Both of us were high off of the adrenaline rush that the finale of act one always gave us.

I thought I'd be nice and hold the door open for him because he was behind me, and I gestured for him to go through. He did the sweetest thing. He bowed to me and said, "thank you mademoiselle" with a smile as he went through the doorway. We came to the stairwell and he gave me his arm and we walked up the stairs and I said "thank you monsieur" and he blushed and grinned like a lunatic! I realized that I was blushing and grinning too and we both started cracking up with laughter. When we took our seats in the pit to start Act two, I swear I saw him wink at me!

We are beginning Act two, but I just can't seem to concentrate on it at all! Oh dear, what ever shall I do?

Okay Ginny, just concentrate, say the notes in your head as you go and you'll be all right.

A…E…A…E…A…E…Ha…re….Ha…rry….Harry…

Harry…

Ha…dang it Ginny, CONCENTRATE!

But he's sitting right in front of me! How can I concentrate when he's sitting right in front of me?

The music stopped.

Oh…okay, good the Aria's over. I can rest now…

And stare at Harry…

NO!

Well, okay fine, stare at him for all I care… which is a lot, now that I think of it. So much.

(Sigh)

I'm sitting here, still grinning like an idiot and staring at Harry. My stand partner is starting to give me funny looks.

I don't care. Let her. He flirted with me, that's all that matters.

A whole horizon of new opportunities has opened up now. So thrilling…

So daunting…

So frightening…

Oh dear, what ever shall I do?

What if it was all a joke? Or maybe it was just the adrenaline? Or the Opera?

Or maybe it was a trick? A dare?

Ooh if it is I shall never forgive him!

Maybe I just imagined it all?

Oh dear! I've missed my entrance! Hopefully Dr. Nelson didn't realize…oh…oh dear, he did…he's waving his baton directly at me! Come on Ginny, concentrate on the music.

I concentrated on the music for a little while, but not for as long as I would have liked. My thoughts kept wandering back to the moment on the stairs. After a while, my fingers went on autopilot and I went back to staring at Harry…

He's so tall and lean, and he wears those cute glasses which frame his beautiful eyes so well. And he looks so amazing in his tuxedo! (Sigh) And he plays the violin like an angel, and he plays the piano so well too.

Wow! I didn't know he could play that with an up-bow, I always played it down. He really is a genius…

And he likes me!

I think… I hope?

What have I gotten myself into? What do I do?

Maybe I should tell him?

But what if he doesn't like me after all?

I just don't think I can handle that kind of rejection!

Love from afar, that's it!

But if he really does like you, he'll think you don't like him.

That's how you blew it with JD, remember?

Maybe I should just keep flirting?

Naw, flirting gets annoying after awhile.

I don't know. All I know is that he flirted with me, and I liked it.

Ah, good, the finale is starting! Yay! Another adrenaline high!

Woo hoo! That was fun! Okay, I decided. I'm going to tell him!… Right now!

"Hey Harry!"

"Yes?" He turned around expectantly.

"I…I…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…tomorrow."

That's it, I'm doomed.

A/N: so now you have read. Do the second "R" and "review!" And please be kind, I'm begging you!


	2. A Closing Night Conversation

A/N: Okay so maybe Ginny isn't as out of character as I thought.

Thanks so much to my ONE reviewer! 50 people have read my fic and I have 1 review. How ever am I supposed to improve my writing if no one reviews it?!?!?!

**Disclaimer:** Cosi Fan Tutte is by Mozart and Lorenzo DaPonte (isn't that a cool name?) and the Harry Potter world is by J.K. Rowling. I do not own them, I just borrowed them for a while. I will give them back when I'm done. I promise.

Closing night, the pinnacle of everything we had worked on for months. It all came together for the last time. Emotions were torn between excitement at one final hooray and sadness that it was indeed our final performance. This was the setting for my next encounter with Harry.

Once again, when had the adrenaline high from the Act One finale. In the greenroom, we had what I would call our first "intelligent" conversation.

We discussed the opera and how well we were performing it. We discussed all sorts of aspects of the opera, everything from the scoring to the staging. When he talks, he seems like the most intelligent person in the whole world.

Our subject roamed to our plans for winter break. He is going to stay at Hogwarts so that he can train for his big competition. I really hope he wins, he plays the violin so beautifully, and he is playing my favorite piece. I wish I could stay at Hogwarts too so I could see him practice, but my parents are making me come home.

He's going to be the only Griffyndor to stay at Hogwarts this year. Everyone else is going to visit relatives. Ron gets to come home with me, and we have to go visit Charlie in Romania. Don't get me wrong, I like Charlie and all, but he isn't Harry, and I'd rather spend time with Harry. Hermione is going skiing with her parents over the winter too.

Poor Harry, he'll be in Griffyndor all by himself.

I wish I could stay and help him.

And we'd have Griffyndor all to ourselves…

(Sigh)

Our discussion topic roamed even further to our favorite recipes. For the wrap party, he made the best cake I have ever tasted. He loves to make sweet breads, but doesn't always follow the recipie, which makes it different every time. I know how he feels, I do that too. It's just more interesting when you use your intuition to decide what tastes good to you on any given day.

He agrees with me.

What's worse? Now I know he can cook really well.

How many guys do you know who can cook really well?

Dang it Harry, why do you have to be so perfect?

(Sigh)

So his pros: he's cute, looks good in a tux, is a genius with music, is intelligent, is so charming and sweet, and can cook.

His cons: I can't think of any.

(Sigh)

What ever shall I do?

A/N: what do you think? and what would you do in this situation? Please do the second "R" and review!


	3. Holiday Notes

A/N: sorry for the delay. I've been so busy what with Thanksgiving holiday and finals coming up soon. I also have to perform at a master class, for which I am greatly stressing. Wish me luck! And enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was this woman named J.K Rowling, and she owned all of the Harry Potter characters and settings and everything else related to her books. Once upon a time there was also this author who does not own anything at all because the woman named J.K Rowling already owned everything, so this author went and posted her work on along with this disclaimer: "I own nothing." And that's the end of the story. On with the real one.

Holiday notes 

The holiday came and I was dragged unceremoniously away from Hogwarts. Off to Romania we went without a second glance back at the majestic school. At the moment, I wanted nothing else than to be able to stay there with Harry. So to take me away was basically to send me to the deepest pits of despair. This trip was going to be miserable.

Charlie is perhaps my favorite of my three oldest brothers. He always can entertain me with one of his fascinating tales from his work with the dragons. He always shows me really cool stuff that he works with. One time, he even took me to see his dragons. And when all else failed, he always has some awesome jokes up his sleeve. He has all of that, but I remain unhappier than ever.

He told his story of the time that one of the dragons got loose and he had to go track him down.

All I did was sit and stare forlornly at my drink.

He showed me pictures of his newest baby dragons.

I nodded and mumbled my thanks before returning to my abject staring.

He cracked one of his best jokes…

And I gave a courtesy laugh, sunk deeper into my chair, and propped my head up on my hand.

Charlie stared at me. "What's wrong with you today? That joke normally has you cracking up for hours."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Charlie. I'm okay, my mind's just elsewhere right now."

"Anything I can help you with?"

I sighed and looked at him. "No, I don't think so."

"Okay, I'll leave you alone. Call if you need anything."

"Thanks."

That's another reason why I love Charlie. He knows when to just drop it and leave me alone. He doesn't bother me like the rest of them. Now I can just go back to thinking in peace.

In my mind, I can see Harry slaving away at his violin for hours, and then maybe going on a short broom ride to clear his head before returning to the practice room.

I wonder how he is doing with his concerto, when I left, he was convinced that he was no good. Despite all our efforts (Ron, Hermione, me, and the rest of the violin section) to convince him otherwise, he remained firm in his resolution that he would fail.

I mean, what do you say to someone like that?

If I didn't like him so much, I would yell at him that he is being an irrational moron.

But, I love him too much. What if he thought I hated him for it? What if he never talked to me again?

I just couldn't do it!

But someone needs to.

Christmas came and with it brought another surprise for me. Harry had, of course, sent Ron a Christmas present. In the box, however was something else. Ron read the note Harry tied to it aloud. "Please give this to your sister for me. It's very important."

Something for me?

Something from Harry for me? I don't believe it!

Ron shrugged and chucked the small package at me. I caught it and opened the parchment carefully. Harry had given me a letter, along with a small recording device that seemed to be used up and a copy of a musical score. I unfolded the letter and read:

_Dear Ginny,_

_Merry Christmas! I hope you and Ron are having fun in Romania._

_Listen, I need some help. If you get some time, could you listen to this recording I have made of my concerto and tell me what you think of it? Normally I wouldn't ask, I know that you and Ron are busy with Charlie there in Romania, but you are the only other person I know who is familiar with the piece. I have included a copy of the score so you can follow along and make notes if you want to. Thanks in advance for your help, and Merry Christmas!_

_Love,_

_Harry Potter_

I read through the note several times before realizing that everyone was now staring at me.

"So what was it?" asked Fred. He's always so very, very nosy! Both the twins are!

"None of your business." I snapped back.

"Ooh, something personal! Fred, I think we have to do something about this!"

"Good thinking George. Let's get her!" They both immediately started chasing me around Charlie's living room. Can't they just give it a rest? I ran from them as fast as I could and hid behind my mother, who didn't see me, but just saw Fred and George horsing around inside the house. "Fred and George Weasley, you will stop horsing around inside this house, you could break something!" she yelled as they quickly scurried upstairs to their room. After the coast was clear, I went back to the living room and sat down and read the letter again.

He wants me to help him with his concerto? He actually thinks highly enough of me to ask me for help? _Me?_

(Sigh) I'll try.

I put the letter down and began to listen to the recording, making occasional notes on his score. Overall it was quite good, and it reminds me of just one of the many reasons why I like him so much: he's brilliant with the violin. Just a few little mistakes that needed correcting was all.

I read the letter again, thinking that he was definitely being way too hard on himself, when I noticed, almost by accident, the way he had signed the paper: "love"

_Oh dear! What does that mean?_ My mind instantly went into overdrive with questions.

_Does he really love me?_

_Maybe he just signs that way, some people do that._

_But what if he really meant it?_

_What should I do about it?_

_What if he is expecting me to say something about it?_

_But what if I say something and it turns out to be that he didn't really mean it?_

_Oh dear! I don't know what to do!_

_I know! I'll floo him and give him his comments that way, and then he'll have the chance to bring it up if he wants to. Yeah, that will work._

I made sure the coast was clear that night, and I went down to the fireplace, stuck my head in and said "Gryffindor common room."

I don't see him, just the empty common room. I'll try calling out, "Harry?…Harry?"

I hear footsteps. He must be coming.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"It's me, Ginny! In the fireplace!"

"Oh," said Harry, "I thought you were an imposter. Rumor has it that death eaters have been lurking around Hogsmeade recently."

"Sorry to startle you, but I thought you'd like my notes on your piece." I handed him his score with my markings. "Overall it is exquisitely done, but there are a few issues." I hesitated, watching as Harry rifled through the score looking at my notes.

He looked up. "Go on."

I cleared my throat. "Well, in the 'b' section, your rhythm is a bit off from the piano near the beginning. It's supposed to be a dotted quarter and two 16ths but your sixteenths are too short."

"Okay, what else?"

"Um, well, I think you over reached for that high note at the end there, it was a little sharp."

"Yeah, I tend to do that a lot, what else?"

"That's it really, everything else was quite good. I think you are ready."

All of a sudden Harry eyed me suspiciously "you're sure there's nothing else?"

At this point I thought _screw it, I have to tell him, I don't care if he hates me afterwards._ I took a deep breath and said "Look, Harry. You are too damn hard on yourself. Your piece is fine, just keep practicing to keep it fine and you should do well at your competition. But if you keep beating yourself up over these tiny details, you'll wind up screwing up the whole thing. Just lighten up. You'll be okay."

Harry looked startled for a second, but then recovered. With a sigh, he said, "yeah, I guess you're right. Well thank you for these, I didn't expect you to get them back so soon. Aren't you busy with Charlie?"

Oh no, now we are getting into dangerous waters. I don't dare tell him that I've spent my entire vacation dreaming about him! "Uh, well to tell you the truth, it's been really boring here. I wish I could have stayed at the castle."

Harry sighed again. "Me too."

What did he just say?

There was an awkward pause. Then he said, "It's just so quiet around here what with nearly everybody gone. During school, this room seems so small with all the people in it, but when everyone is gone, it seems so big, and it echoes all over the place…"

"Oh, yeah I can imagine." I had to stop him from rambling on and on forever.

"Yeah."

"Harry?" I'm gonna tell him now. Right now.

"Yes?" Dang it, now those beautiful eyes are staring directly into mine. Why do you have to have such gorgeous eyes?

"I...uh…well…I'll see you soon. Let me know if you need any more help."

Harry let out a long breath. Is it just me or does he look disappointed? "Yeah, I'll let you know. See you when you get back. Bye bye."

"Bye."

I removed my head from the fire and sat on the hearthrug for a while, thinking.

Why can't you tell him?

I don't know, what if he doesn't like me back?

Really, it's easy! "Hey Harry! I've fallen head over heels in love with you and I wondered if you felt the same way!"

Yeah right, that easy is it?

Nothing could be more difficult.

What ever shall I do?

All I know, is that next week, I will get to see him again.

And with that pleasant thought in my head, I fell asleep.

A/N: okay, you know the drill. Now you have read, so do the second "R" and review. Come on, you know you want to.


	4. Exhaustion

A/N: sorry for the wait. I had a bunch of recitals to play at. But now that they are over, I can turn my creative focus back towards these fun little fics! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own a box. The box is filled with nothing. Therefore, I own nothing. JK Rowling owns a box too. Her box is filled with everything. Therefore, she owns everything.

Chapter 4: Exhaustion

"Where is that kid?"

The rehearsal would begin in five minutes and Harry is still not here! Where is he?

"FIRSTS! WHERE is Harry Potter?"

Oh dear, Dr. Nelson is angry with us.

"Miss. Weasley!"

I was startled to hear my name spoken so loudly and angrily. "Yes?"

"GO FIND HIM!"

"Yes, sir."

I wonder where to look first…If I was Harry and I had a competition coming up in one week, where would I be?

I wander the halls on the way to the practice rooms.

The practice rooms are always full during this time of the afternoon. Especially on the week leading up to the competition. I begin my search at the grand piano rooms. The rooms were filled with frantic looking pianists plinking away at the keys as if their lives depended on it. Nope. No Harry.

Then I looked through the rest of the practice rooms: halls and halls of rooms to look through.

I was starting to panic, I couldn't find Harry, and we'd both be in trouble if I could not find him. Dr. Nelson would be livid.

I was about to give up and look in the Gryffindor common room when I found him. He was in the very last practice room, slumped in the corner.

I tried the doorknob, but it was locked. I considered knocking, but some little part of me did not want to disturb him. Instead I got out my wand and whispered "Alohamora"

The lock clicked and the door opened.

I walked in and knelt beside Harry.

I need to wake him.

But he looks so peaceful when he sleeps. And he hasn't slept well in months.

Dr. Nelson would be furious if I let him stay here.

He looks so exhausted. He's probably been practicing 24 hours a day since before the holidays.

I battled with myself, but I decided that Harry's health was more important than my academic well being in the eyes of Dr. Nelson.

I glanced around the room trying to think of what to do with Harry, when I spied a piece of silvery cloth sticking out of the top of his bag.

His invisibility cloak.

I snatched it up and covered Harry and his things up with the cloak. I smiled inwardly as my sleeping Harry disappeared.

"Miss Weasley! WHERE IS HARRY POTTER!"

"I couldn't find him sir." I mumbled.

"You couldn't what?"

"I couldn't find him sir." I said more loudly.

"Well, somebody else go look for him please? Good Lord I don't have time for this! Start at measure 137!"

Dr. Nelson's assistant scurried out of the room to look for Harry, and we all returned to our rehearsing.

The assistant came back telling Dr. Nelson that Mr. Potter had not yet been found.

"Oh, I don't believe this! And where is Miss Brown? I sent her to look for Mr. Ativill twenty minutes ago! This group can't function without our oboe players!"

Suffice it to say that it was not Dr. Nelson's best day. Normally he's a really nice guy, but today, you definately didn't want to get on his nerves.

After rehearsal I went back down to the practice room. I opened the door and knelt down where I had left Harry under the cloak. I gently but firmly grasped the cloak and pulled. The movement of the cloth must have woken him.

His eyes opened groggily and he seemed disoriented at first.

He looks so cute when he's like this. So sweet and innocent…

"Ginny?" He said groggily, still trying to get his bearings. "What time is it?"

"It's 10:30."

My words seemed to shock Harry back into reality. He sat bolt upright, a look of terror on his face.

"Rehearsal? I missed it? Dr. Nelson must be furious with me!" He got up and rushed around the small room, frantically trying to gather his things together, as if there was still some hope of making the rehearsal on time. "Did anyone go looking for me?"

I looked to the ground. He would be pissed if I told him that I had let him sleep.

I could just say that I couldn't find him…

Or I could say that someone else went looking for him...

No. I have to tell him the truth. It's the only way.

"I did."

He stopped everything and looked at me, his stunning eyes catching my gaze and keeping it there. "And?"

"Well…you seemed so exhausted. I didn't want to wake you."

"You…you let me sleep through rehearsal! How could you?"

I sighed. Harry was getting quite jumpy lately, as if he hadn't slept in a month. "Harry, when was the last time you slept properly?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean. When was the last time you slept in a real bed for more than two hours?"

"Um…"

"My point exactly. Harry you're wearing yourself out like this! You need to get some rest or you won't even survive to participate in the competition."

"But…"

"No buts. We're worried about you Harry, we all are. It's not healthy to go working yourself this hard. I know that, the judges know that, and everyone else in the world seems to know that but you. We want you to succeed, but you can't go killing yourself like this! We're your friends Harry; we're just looking out for your best interests. We care about you, and it's time you started taking our advice."

There was a stunned silence. Then Harry looked at me in a way he had never looked at me before. What is it? Anxiety? Grief? Exhaustion? Remorse? Anger?

No, it isn't any of those.

Could it be love?

Dare I even think that?

No. I mustn't.

Harry rubbed his forehead and spoke. "I suppose you're right. It's just for once I want to be talked about for something I am proud of, for something that I accomplished. I want to be remembered for something other than the one who defeated Voldemort."

I nodded. "And you still can do that, but you can't if you don't take care of yourself. Come on, let's go get you to bed."

Harry smiled and put on a look of fake indignation. "I can put myself to bed thank you very much!"

I laughed, but my insides tingled: he was flirting with me again! "Yeah right. Famous last words!"

A/N: Come on people, we all like to review right? PLEASE??? I'm begging you! Do the second "R" and review!


	5. The Competition

A/N: I would like to wish everyone good luck with your finals, and to those of you who don't have finals, you lucky ducks, I envy you greatly. Please bear with those of us who do have finals, and therefore can not update as quickly as I am sure you all wish. Thank you for your patience, and thanks in advance for Reviewing when you read this chapter! (Hint, hint!)

I also apologize for my lateness, because I actually had to make something up for this chapter. See, the real competition took place behind closed doors, judges and competitors only, so naturally, I wasn't there! Therefore, I have to make something up.

Disclaimer: (read this backward, as if it were in a mirror) .hcir eb dluow I ,did I fi ,gnihton nwo I. You know, I'm running out of creative ways to write these things. Oh well.

On with the show!

**Chapter 5: The Competition**

Hermione, Ron, and I are sitting in Harry's private dressing room trying to keep Harry from having a nervous breakdown.

McGonnagal came over the intercom:

"30 minutes till curtain!"

Harry starts pacing, rubbing his hands together anxiously. Ron, Hermione, and I look at eachother uncomfortably, but do not say anything, because at this stage in the game, it would only piss Harry off and send him into a deeper state of anxiety.

"15 minutes till curtain!"

Harry seizes his violin and double and triple checks that his strings are in tune. He glanced at us, almost as if he had just realized that we were there. "You should go take your seats."

We started to leave, Ron and Hermione wished Harry good luck. As I left, I did the same.

"Good luck Harry!"

I reach for the door handle when I feel a hand on my arm. "Ginny wait a moment."

I turn around and meet his gaze. I see his determinedness and his anxiety fighting a battle within him. He smiles at me. "Thanks for everything."

We had one of those near-perfect moments of silence, but it was broken abruptly by…

"Ten minutes till curtain!"

"I…I should go."

"Yeah."

"Good luck Harry."

I shut the door behind me and went to find Ron and Hermione.

We sat down just as the curtain rose. We applauded the orchestra that was hosting the competition. They would play the first half of the concert, and the competition would take place during the second half.

We enjoyed Prokofiev's classical symphony, Bernstien's overature to "Candide," and Smetana's "The Moldau." It was all expertly performed, and created sort of a magical anticipation in the air leading up to intermission.

We sat in the lobby during intermission watching all of the people mingle with their friends, all dressed in elegant evening gowns and handsome tuxedos. I myself was wearing a midnight blue number with a low neckline and no straps. I wore a string of pearls that I borrowed from Parvati—sometimes I wish I could afford my own pearls—and had my hair done half up, half down. Hermione was just as elegantly dressed, with a flowing deep purple gown and a small golden locket. As the three of us sat there in the lobby, I swear I caught Ron sneaking glances at Hermione when she wasn't looking. And I could swear I caught Hermione doing the same thing when Ron wasn't looking. I only hope that, when the competition is over, Harry will be sneaking looks at me like that when he thinks I'm not looking.

But I mustn't get my hopes up.

The lights began to flicker and we went back inside. The three of us sat twisting our programs nervously.

"You know guys, I'm not sure who's more nervous, Harry or us!"

Ron and Hermione chuckled and dropped their programs in their laps as the curtain drew back again. The orchestra was gone, replaced by a single grand piano for the accompanists. We applauded politely, keeping our fingers crossed all the while for Harry.

First up was a pianist from Slytherin playing Rachmaninov's 2nd piano concerto. The music of the piano filled the hall, and, upon finishing, the Slytherin boy received tremendous applause.

Next up was a harp player from Hufflepuff. She performed the weirdest piece of 20th century modern music I have ever heard. I'm not too sure the audience understood it, because the applause was mixed with whispered comments and questions.

They trucked the harp out and there was a bit of commotion for a while…

And then Harry came onstage. The whole world stood still to watch.

"My name is Harry Potter and I will perform Tchaikovsky's violin concerto in D."

He nodded to the accompanist and the music started, gradually creshendoing until Harry came in with his overwhelmingly peaceful melody.

I watched him with such awe, that my jaw was certainly on the floor by now.

He plays so beautifully. And he looks so determined. His eyes are closed and he seems to be taking in every note he plays.

And he really is extremely hot in his tuxedo.

The music comes to another climax, and I am completely taken over by the beauty of the piece.

Harry really has a flare with this piece. He can make every crescendo and stringendo come alive, I mean really alive! And he's so dramatic with his expression, not just in the music, but also in his facial and bodily expression. He really gives the music that added spark that makes me want to jump out of my seat and applaud right now.

The music reaches another glorious climax, and Harry ends this part of the piece with a flashy flick of his bow.

He is smiling as he puts his instrument back up to come in again.

Wow! I didn't know he could do it that way! What a genius he is.

I'm having trouble finding the words to describe how I feel when I listen to Harry. It's as if every cell in my body quivers with excitement and anticipation as I listen to the melodious strains coming from Harry.

His dramatic chords take me in their spell and captivate me in their grasp and never let go. I can not tear my eyes away from Harry as he winds his way through his exquisite cadenza, which he wrote himself. The sweetness that he pours into his music sends my heart soaring as I once again entertain the possibility that he might like me.

I know it's a long shot, but when I listen to him, I can't help but hope.

He speeds along toward the thrilling climax of the piece, gaining momentum and increasing dynamics all the way until he ends the piece with an overwhelmingly powerful rush of sound!

Immediately, I jump to my feet, applauding so hard that my hands begin to hurt. Luckily no one notices my odd antics because they all do the same.

Later, at the Gryffindor party, Harry comes through the portrait hole to resounding cheers. Everyone is clapping him on the back and calling out his name. His grin is that of one who is on a really powerful adrenaline rush.

What happened next amazed me. I was sitting alone in a chair by the window. Ron and Hermione were serving cake and drinks to the happy celebrators. I expected Harry to get food, or to find Ron and Hermione, or to stop and talk to some of his other friends cheering him on.

But he came straight to me. He didn't stop to chat with anyone, or even say hi, but instead came straight to me. Ron and Hermione followed him as I rose to greet him. He wisked me up in a giant hug, lifting me off of the ground and twirling me in the air.

I was completely shocked… that is until he put me down and did the same thing to Hermione.

"I did it!" Was all he could say. He said it over and over again, a broad grin spreading over his face as he did.

We all sat down by the window. I conjured up some flowers for him.

"Congratulations Harry! I knew you could do it!"

"Yeah, well done mate!" chimed Ron.

"Great job Harry! We're all proud of you!" finished Hermione.

I gave him the flowers and gently went to pin one onto his tux. The closeness of our bodies made me blush, as some remote part of my mind briefly entertained some rather private thoughts concerning Harry's very soft-looking lips. But I pushed them aside. He probably wasn't even interested in romance at a time like this. With as much adrenaline as he's got, he should be bouncing off the walls any second now.

Ron and Hermione wandered off, leaving Harry and I staring at eachother face to face.

"Ginny, what I said before…well, I meant it. Thank you so much for everything. I don't think I could have pulled it off without you."

I shook my head. "It was an honor. You did wonderfully tonight."

He smiled, a little sheepishly. "Thanks. Listen Ginny, I…"

"HARRY! WOW THAT WAS SO COOL!" Dean and Seamus were running toward us wildly. Harry looked very startled and turned toward them. "Wow Harry! We had no idea you were that good!"

Harry laughed awkwardly. "Thanks guys. Um…"

Ginny was hoping they would get the hint and wander away, but they instead took Harry's "um" as an invitation to sit down.

I suddenly felt very awkward. I got up. "It's late, I should be getting to bed. Congratulations again Harry!"

Harry looked at me and smiled. "Thanks."

I made my way up to my dormitory, took of my shoes, and lied on my bed.

_Was he about to say what I think he was about to say?_

Naw. It must have just been the adrenaline.

_But with adrenaline, there must be something there already for the adrenaline to work off of._

_So it's possible_.

I wonder...

A/N: so there you have it, the glorious competition. I've decided that I won't post again until I get 16 reviews. That's only 6 more, that's reasonable, so spread the word. Please do the second "R" and review. Even if you didn't like it! Tell me what you didn't like, so that maybe I can fix it and become a better writer as a result! That is what reviewing is for isn't it?

Thank you.


	6. Disappointment

A/N: Happy Holidays, and happy New year! Forgive the delay in updating, I have not been anywhere where there is a computer with internet access. I am back now though, and more chapters should arrive in short order. For now, I have one more thing to say. Generally, this fic follows the timeline of the sixth book, and the culminating event in the book (the kiss at the quidditch cup) will be the same for this fic. That being said, we have a few more chapters before that happens, so BE PATIENT! Thank you.

Also, in the interests of literary effect, I implore you to review once you have read the chapter. I ask you this now because I feel that the last few lines work best if they are not followed by a messy author's note at the end. Please don't forget to review. I won't update again until I have a total of 25 reviews. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Maybe in some distant parallel univers I might own these characters and settings, but I don't live in that universe do I? Maybe I should give up writing fan fiction and go off in search of this universe...Bye!

A Night at the Opera Chapter 6: Disappointment

I sat down on my favorite couch by the fireplace in the common room. I didn't feel very hungry this morning and was content to sit and reminisce about the previous night's activities. I was just happy to sit there, staring into the fire…

"Earth to Ginny, come in Ginny!"

Startled out of my reverie, I looked around to realize that Harry had sat down next to me on the couch. He smiled at me.

"Harry! You startled me!"

"Sorry. Listen Ginny, about last night…"

"Yes?"

"Well I…"

"Hiya Harry! This owl just came for you. Hi Ginny."

"Hello Collin." I said, slightly annoyed.

"Thank you Collin." Said Harry, taking a small brown owl from Collin and untying the missive from its leg.

Collin rushed off and Harry read the letter. The cheerful smile he wore just a few seconds earlier vanished immediately, replaced by a glum look of anger, sadness, and disappointment.

"Harry?" I asked hesitantly. "Is something wrong?"

Instead of speaking, he just handed me the letter. I took it gingerly and began to read.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We regret to inform you that you will not be competing in the final round of the International Student Concerto Competition (ISCC). You should, however, be proud of how much you have accomplished. Our decision this year was more difficult than ever and we want you to know that we have the utmost pride in each of you. Thank you for your participation, and we at ISCC wish you the best of luck in all of your future endeavors. 

Sincerely,

Dr. Evin Ranciert, ISCC President

I looked back up at Harry. He had drawn his knees up to his chest, and he would not look at me. Though I could not see them, I could tell that tears welled up in his beautiful eyes and silently fell down his face. At that, all of my girlish shyness vanished and my motherly instincts took control.

"Hey," I said softly, putting my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. Don't be ashamed."

Harry turned to me, apparently unable to keep it in any longer. Without thinking, I threw my arms around him, wanting to protect him from the world as he sobbed into my shoulder. "It's just not fair." He said between sobs. "All I want is to be remembered for something good. Is that too much to ask?"

"I know, I know."

Ron and Hermione walked through the portrait hole and looked at me quizzically, wanting to know what was going on. I gave them Harry's letter.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." Said Hermione as she knelt and took his hands in hers. Ron sat next to Harry and patted his shoulder.

"You know we're all very proud of you Harry." I said.

"All of us." Said Hermione.

"Yeah. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks." Said Ron.

Harry smiled weakly at us and said "You're right." And then he turned directly to me, locked my eyes in his teary gaze and said…

"Thanks"


	7. Injuries

A/N: Thank you to those of you who did review. I am sorry to say that we didn't reach the specified number, but I simply can not wait any longer to post the next chapter. However, I beg you to review this time. Please.

And now for a short preview of my next fic!

"It's the Little Things" chronicles various moments in the lives of the Weasleys, from the perspective of Molly and Arthur. Some such moments include when Molly and Arthur first meet, how they fall in love, their wedding, and many other aspects of their day-to-day lives as they raise their family and watch their children grow up in a world that they constantly try to make better. Be sure to check out "It's the Little Things"!

Now on with the show!

(Disclaimer: I own nothing)

**Chapter 7: Injuries**

With the rather abrupt end of the competition came the end of the concert season, which also meant that the quidditch season came back into full swing. Ever since the letter came, Harry has been focusing all his free time to developing strategies for winning the cup. I think it's his way of coping with the disappointment. He's quickly becoming obsessed. And he's scheduled practice every night this week.

That's how it all started.

Harry gave one of his traditional pep talks that morning, when the team began complaining about the rigorous schedule. "Alright, I know this week is challenging, but if we can pull these maneuvers off, we'll have the championship in the bag. Everyone needs to be on top form."

On Monday, practice went fairly smoothly, and we all left feeling very good about our prospects in the upcoming match against Hufflepuff.

Tuesday began the trouble. We all worked so hard on Monday, that we expected to have Tuesday off like we normally do, but Harry had other ideas. Nothing went wrong exactly, but we all left the field very disgruntled.

By Wednesday, the sheer exhaustion set in and we started to make mistakes right, left, and center.

"Come on guys, you had it yesterday! You can do it again, just get with the program!" Harry shouted over and over again until he was hoarse.

The practice ended so miserably that Harry stormed back up to the castle without bothering to change.

"You have to do something about him Ron." Said Demelza as we all changed that night.

"Yeah, we can't possibly play anymore."

"It's getting ridiculous!"

There was a murmur of agreement throughout the room.

"Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do." Said Ron reluctantly, although he knew we were right.

The next morning, I knew that Ron had at least attempted to talk to Harry; he showed up at breakfast and he looked pretty pissed. He sat away from Ron, ate quickly, and left without talking to anybody. I knew then that we were in trouble.

Harry began the practice very tersely that evening. He just grunted orders at us and yelled that we were not moving fast enough for him. We were making more mistakes than ever. Balls were dropped left and right, and bludgers were going awry more and more often.

It was the Bludger.

Demelza had just shot the Quaffle high into the air and I raced to catch it. Before I could, I just barely noticed the brown menace coming at me. I performed a roll, but not fast enough. It hit me and I clung to my broom, hanging down from it by my fingertips. I could not right myself again. Panicking, I called out to the nearest person.

"Harry, help me!"

But it was too late. I lost my grip and began my long free fall back to earth from high above.

"Ginny!" I heard Harry yell…

At that same moment, the bludger rammed into me at full speed.

"Ginny! No!"

I hit the ground hard and came to a stop. I saw Harry zooming toward me to land next to me. As I attempted to cling to consciousness, I heard him whisper "Oh God, what have I done…"

* * *

"You may wake her now Mr. Potter."

I felt a strong but gentle hand take me by the shoulder and guide me back to the realm of the living. I opened my eyes slowly, looking for the source of the comfort.

"Harry?"

"Oh Ginny!" He said, breathing a sigh of relief. He looked as if he hadn't eaten or slept or even left the hospital wing for weeks. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap. How long have I been out?" I tried to sit up, but winced in pain.

"Easy there, Madam Pomfrey says you shouldn't try to get up soon. You've been in a coma for two weeks."

I rubbed my eyes, trying to take in the reality of the situation. "What happened?"

"You were hit by a couple of bludgers, and took a nasty fall and landed on your head." He paused, and even in my groggy state, I could see guilt and worry etched deeply in his weary face. "Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have scheduled so many quidd…"

I put my finger up to his lips, silencing him." It's okay, don't worry so much about it."

"But Ginny, you had me so worried. Madam Pomfrey said you might not have made it."

"Harry, it's okay. I made it, I'm here."

Harry sad down and propped his chin on my bed as he grabbed my hand. "Ginny, I'm so glad you're alive. I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm just glad that you care."

I closed my eyes and let the rays of sunlight fall from the windows above to warm my face as I drifted off to sleep. Maybe I imagined it, but I could have sworn I heard the faintest of whispers saying:

"I love you."

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it! Hope you liked it. So now you have read, go and do the second "R" and review! Even if you hate my story, I want to know that too! (Just remember: constructive criticism!) And don't forget to check out my new fic! 


	8. Evaluations

A Night at the Opera

A/N: Oh dear, it's been almost a year that I've left this poor fic to sit idle within the bowels of cyberspace. Well, I'm back cause I felt guilty and have decided to finish it off. To my old readers, I hope this reaches you, and to the new, I hope you have enjoyed it. Thanks.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own nothing except the clothes on my back.

Chapter 8: Evaluations 

Dr. Nelson fiddled with his glasses as he stared at the file before him. He looked from the file to the young lady sitting in front of him. "So Miss Weasley, let's begin."

"Yes Sir."

"You've come quite a long way in your ability this year."

"Thank you sir." Said the girl a little distractedly.

"You've picked up a couple of bad habits though that I would like to bring to your attention. Your bowing arm for example: your elbow seems to drop sometimes, only sometimes though, which is odd. Other times you do just fine."

"Yes sir." Said the girl, still a little distracted.

"And I find it particularly interesting that you only seem to have this problem when you are sitting where you can see Mr. Potter, who coincidentally has the same problem."

The girl seemed to startle at that last bit.

Dr. Nelson sighed and took off his glasses. He fixed her with a different sort of expression, almost fatherly or brotherly. "You must really like him don't you Miss Weasley?"

Miss Weasley blushed a brilliant shade of red and nodded. "Yes sir."

"Hmm," Dr. Nelson contemplated the girl for a while before returning to his evaluation. "Well, be sure not to catch any more of Mr. Potter's bad habits"

"Yes sir."

"Very well. You've done well in my class this year. I give you an 'Exceeds Expectations' for your O.W.L exams. You're dismissed. Send in the next student."

"Thank you sir."

Dr. Nelson shuffled the file folders on his desk. He'd noticed that both Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter had been rather distracted for a while; and while it so far hadn't caused problems, he could see that it might disrupt his symphony program in the future if they didn't resolve the situation soon. The whole thing was starting to give him a headache anyway, so Dr. Nelson decided to take matters into his own hands.

The door opened and Dr. Nelson looked up to find one Mr. Potter himself standing patiently in the doorway. "Yes Mr. Potter, come in please and have a seat."

"Yes sir"

Dr. Nelson glanced down at his notes. "I wanted to congratulate you on your fine performance in the competition earlier this year. It was a flawless performance, your personal best I think."

"Thank you sir." Said Harry hesitantly.

Dr. Nelson looked up at the sudden change in his student's voice. "Something troubles you about it?"

"Yes sir. It's just…I'd like to know what I did wrong sir. I felt I had it good enough to win, but I didn't, and I just wondered… I wondered why."

Dr. Nelson sighed and took off his glasses again. "Harry, sometimes you don't win, even if your performance is perfect. It has to do with what the judges want to hear at that particular time. That's what makes this field so subjective, because it depends just as much on others as it does on you. Trust me when I tell you that there's nothing you could have done better that night. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Now, you know you still have a few minor troubles, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Just make sure you watch that elbow. I am saddened to see that your bad habit is beginning to rub off on young Miss Weasley."

Harry blushed a slight red and Dr. Nelson knew that he had hit upon a matter of embarrassment for the young man. "You like her, yes?"

Harry nodded, too stunned to speak. His blush deepened, more than making up for his silence.

"Well do us all a favor and do something about it will you, before you both explode."

Harry nodded again. "Yes sir." His blush now as red as his secret love's fiery red hair.

"Very well. You've done very well in my class this year, and I think you're well on your way to taking your N.E.W.T juries next year."

"Thank you sir."

"You're dismissed. Send in the next student."

Mr. Potter left, leaving Dr. Nelson alone in his office for a moment. He shook his head and sighed, thinking "God, I hate teenage hormones."

"Ah yes, Miss Brown, do come in please and have a seat…"

A/N: Well there you have it at long last! Don't worry, there's more to come (I hope!). Hope you liked it. So now you have read, go and do the second "R" and review! Even if you hate my story, I want to know that too! (Just remember: constructive criticism!)


	9. The Cup

**A Night at the Opera**

A/N: okay here's where everything comes to a head. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: as a poor starving struggling musician, naturally I own absolutely nothing except my instrument… no wait, I don't own that either…I don't have anything! At all! Nothing! Wow, life sucks!

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Cup**

The day of the final quidditch match for the cup arrived, and everyone huddled together in hushed whispers about the conspicuous absence of Gryffindor's team captain. Of course by now, they all knew exactly what had transpired between Draco and Harry a few days earlier. Students could still hear Moaning Myrtle screaming about it whenever they went past her bathroom.

Despite, or perhaps because of, his absence, we all vowed to play our best for him. He trained us well, and we were all on top form. Great saves by Ron, brilliant plays made by the team of chasers, and my fabulous catching of the snitch right from under Cho's nose led to our valiant win of the match and the prized quidditch cup.

Sure, we did great, but I missed him…a lot. The way he shouted encouragement as he passed. The way he took the meaning of strategy to a whole new level. The way he always caught the snitch so gracefully. The way he looks with the wind in his hair… okay, enough of that train of thought. So yeah, we won the cup, but it just wasn't the same without him.

The party isn't the same without him either. We won the quidditch cup for Merlin's sake, but the mood of this celebration is decidedly muted. Sure, there is cheering and claps on the back and hooray's and the cup is sitting in my lap, shining brilliantly, like some far off beacon, beckoning us to come and be merry and rejoice in the thrill of victory; but to me all that feels like it belongs to another life, some parallel universe where Harry never had to hex Draco, where everything is right with the world, where we are all allowed to be innocent schoolchildren and not have to worry about wars and death and danger.

But daddy always said that moments like this only come around once, and that I should rejoice in them. We did fight a good fight, and we won. That's something to be proud of, Harry can take pride in the fact that he coached his team well, and in the end it paid off. With a new, fierce sort of happiness, I join in the festivities.

When Harry comes in, I bound toward him. "We won the cup! We won the cup!" I shouted with a new excitement.

And then my world ended. I died and went to heaven. My wildest dream came true…

Harry kissed me.

And nothing else mattered anymore.

We walked out of the common room and meandered around the halls, until we eventually found ourselves outside in a small grove of trees.

We sat down, and before I knew it, we were kissing again. Now I've been kissed before, but I never imagined in my wildest dreams that it could be anything like this. Sparks literally flew, passing between us, electrifying us. This was more, this was deeper, deeper than the others I've kissed… those were just mild infatuations, nothing serious. This is different; you can actually feel the love, as if it were almost tangible.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" He looks at me differently now, his eyes smiling, no longer desperate to keep a secret.

"How long?"

"Ever since that night when we were doing the opera, last November. Do you remember?"

"Yes. I'll never forget."

We sit in comfortable silence for a while; it's no longer the awkward pauses of unspoken tension, but rather a sense of shared understanding. It's nice. Comfortable. Timeless.

But then he whispers in my ear. "I love you Ginevera."

Strange as it seems, the way he spoke my name, my whole name, it was the first time that it ever seemed right, the first time that it ever seemed to fit, the first time it seemed beautiful. I smiled.

"I love you too Harry."

Daddy always said that moments like this only come around once, and they will shine forever like beacons on the dark twisting road of life.

Daddy always said that moments like this only come around once…

And for the moment, nothing else matters.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it! There's an epilogue coming, but that's it for the main story. Hope you liked it. So now you have read, go and do the second "R" and review! 


	10. Epilogue

**A night at the Opera**

A/N: thank you to everyone who read this story, and to everyone who actually made it this far. I'm glad that it's finally over. Now that it's over, I'm going to continue working on my Arthur/Molly fic about their life. So that's about it for me.

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I own nothing, rub it in why don't you.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**  
**It's been a couple years now, since the final battle. Since the funerals, since the sadness. The world is finally starting to clime out from behind the rainclouds. People are finally starting to live again.

Some things have changed but some stay the same…

Hogwarts is back to its old grandeur, run by the fearless Minerva MgGonnagal.

Gryffindor still has the quidditch cup.

Dr. Nelson is still here, lost a foot in the battle, but not even that can keep him away from the podium.

Harry and I are back together now, engaged to be married soon.

It's nice not to have to worry about so many things anymore. Not having to worry about whether or not I'll ever see Harry again. From now on, I tell Harry, he's all mine. If the world needs saving, fate can get someone else to do it for a change.

And so here we are again, a couple years later, where it all began. We're doing a Hogwarts alumni reunion run of Mozart's "The Marriage of Figaro." It's intermission now, and we're sitting in the very stairway that started it all, where he flirted with me that first fateful time. We sat, now as we always did, leaning against eachother on the stairs in a comfortable silence.

"You know, as I recall, this is where it all began."

"Hmm?" I ask.

"Us, this is where it all began."

"Yep."

"Have I told you today that I love you?"

"Yep."

"Well I'll say it again. I love you."

"And until the day that I die, I'll never tire of hearing it. I love you too."

The lights flickered, calling us back to our seats in the pit. My Harry got up and offered me his arm.

"Why thank you Monsieur."

"The pleasure is all mine Mademoiselle." He replied, winking at me, and as the first notes of Act two sounded, I couldn't help but think "Thank Merlin that he flirted with me!"

* * *

A/N: yeah, it's short, but hey, it's an epilogue. Anyway, do your job and review please. Aside from that, I hope you all enjoyed this story, and for now… 

This is Violingeeknm signing off.


End file.
